


Reflections on Ice

by nancyyyfernandez, OtakuTin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancyyyfernandez/pseuds/nancyyyfernandez, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuTin/pseuds/OtakuTin
Summary: Teiko's Phantom Sixth Man, Kuroko Tetsuya, forcefully gave up on Basketball after an accident that not only left him as an orphan, but also broke whatever dreams of becoming a renowned basketball player.Armed with the knowledge that he has to handle the Kuroko Group of Companies (KGoC), he turns to his childhood best friend, Japan's top figure skater Katsuki Yuuri as they both make a name for themselves in figure skating while at the same time make Tetsuya's family company flourish.Seven years have passed and both Tetsuya and Yuuri are on their way to the Grand Prix Final when the ghosts of Tetsuya's past have started to haunt him.Will it affect Tetsuya again, or will it help him move on?





	1. Start of something (brand) new

**Kuroko's POV**

_"Tetsu, I don't know how to receive your passes anymore. And at this point, I don't care. The only one who can beat me is_ _me."_  
_"For someone who still needs to render practice would mean that that person is weak. Obviously I don't need practice to further hone my skills. And we don't need people like you who are naturally weak."_  
_"Oha Asa said that Cancers must stay away from Aquarius people for they give bad luck. Stay away from me Kuroko. And I don't need your help for the project in Secondary Japanese."_  
_"Are, you're so weak I could crush you with my bare hands."_  
_"Tetsuya, you have not improved to my liking. Please do make sure that next team practice you have something up on your sleeve or else you may lose your spot in the first string."_

_"Be strong Tsuya. Your mom and dad will always be here for you. We love you."_

I woke up with a gasp. Damn, **that dream again**. I looked at the clock beside me and it blared 4:47AM. I guess I need to get up then for my trip to Hasetsu. I got my bags already and made sure to check if I may have forgotten anything for my trip.

Hello, I am Kuroko Tetsuya. The Phantom Sixth Man of the Generation of Miracles.  
Or **_was_** the Phantom Sixth Man of the Generation of the Miracles.

It's been 4 months since I handed in my letter of resignation to Coach Sanada addressed to the Teiko basketball team. 3 months since the accident happened. And a month since third year ended.

It pains me to say that my ex-teammates did not have the heart to catch up to me or to check up on how was I doing. Momoi-san (or Momoi Satuski, the team's manager) does not count since she was updated on each and every single aspect of my life.

I finally arrived at the quiet city of Hasetsu. Hasetsu is one city that I would love to go whenever I need a break from the draining city of Tokyo. I told my childhood bestfriend that I'll be staying at their place for a few days then transfer at this apartment loft that Reizō-sensei acqured for me, to catch up on what's happening on his end, as well to brush up on the skills that I have neglected.

"Tsuya-kun!" A guy with raven hair, big blue glasses, and chocolate-hazel eyes that sparkle in the sunlight.

"Yuuri-kun. Domo." I said to my childhood friend, Katsuki Yuuri.

Yup, my childhood bestfriend is the pride of Japan in figure skating, Katsuki Yuuri.

"I can't believe you're finally here in Hasetsu. It's been so long since we have done some ballet together. How have you been?" Yuuri asked as he helped me with my things. I'll be staying at the local onsen that the Katsuki's own indefinitely.

"I've been okay Yuuri-kun. I've been fixing some papers for my parents' companies, after all I'll be managing them starting today." I said as we walked towards his place.

"I do apologize for your loss Tsuya-kun. It is rather painful to lose your parents over something that you did not have control over." Yuuri said as we have reached the entrance to the onsen.

"Mom would be so happy to see you, Tsuya. After all, it's been three years since you last visited. Before the accident doesn't count. Well anyway, what are your plans now?"

"Apply at a local high school here in Hasetsu. Stay away from basketball as much as possible. Take up ballet and if there's time, skating as well. And also to continue transferring the base from Tokyo to Hasetsu." I said as we are already at the front entrance of Yu-Topia.

"That's a nice and well-thought out plan. You remember Minako-sensei right? She's actually living here now. She would be happy to have you back again. After all, your ballet speaks volumes. And remember how persistent she was to have you learn figure skating, but you never had the chance to pursue it since basketball got your interest." Yuuri said with a soft smile as they both remembered the gruelling hours they would practice their arabesque until they got it right.

Coming to Hasetsu may be the best thing I have done. I thought as the scent of pork cutlet bowls overwhelm me once I got inside the onsen.

* * *

**Third POV**

For the past few weeks, Tetsuya has started started to: (1) Re-vamp the company policies and branding, (2) Started training under Okukawa Minako, (3) Learned the basics of figure skating with Yuuri teaching Tetsuya, and (4) Enrolled in the same high school where Yuuri-kun is. Due to the fact that Tetsuya is intellectually gifted (but didn't use much since he wants the people around him to see him as an average student), he was able to skip two years of high school and so Tetsuya is now in the same year as with Yuuri-kun.

"I didn't expect for you to be this smart, Tsuya-kun! To skip two grade levels is something that is unheard of in Hasetsu!" Yuuri said as they headed to Tetsuya's apartment as they fix the furnitures that just arrived today. It was hard to convince Hiroko, Yuuri's mom, that Tetsuya is alright and capable of living on his own. But in the end, Tetsuya won the argument, with a compromise that Tetsuya will drop by at the onsen at least once every two weeks.

"The exams were rather hard mind you, but somehow because of the countless all-nighters, I manage to survive. Now we're actually in the same year level." Tetsuya said with a small smile. He's happy that he now can spend Tetsuya's first and last year in high school with Katsuki Yuuri.

The two boys have arrived at Tetsuya's newly-acquired and semi-furnished apartment. It's a three-bedroom apartment loft with cream walls that accentuate the soft light that goes inside the apartment.

"Wow your apartment is quite big ne, Tsuya-kun?" Yuuri said as he looked in approval at how big the apartment was. The apartment building was the most secured and most expensive one in Hasetsu. It is rather unsurprising for Kuroko to be getting the most expensive and biggest one, given that he has the money to get in.

"Well, I am required to get the biggest one since you'll be staying here most of the time. And besides, I would rather have a big place for both of us not to feel cramped." Another reason why Tetsuya got the biggest apartment is because he has a severe case of claustrophobia. The apartment building is quite near from their school, and it would only take 5 minutes for them to get there. Tetsuya has offered Yuuri to stay at his place for free, in exchange for Yuuri cooking for their meals.

* * *

**Tetsuya's POV**

A year has passed since the drama happened in Teiko, eleven months since my parents passed away, and ten months since I decided to leave Tokyo and transfer to Hasetsu. Coming to Hasetsu was the best decision I have ever made. Yuuri-kun and I are closer than ever, my ballet is going very well (thanks to Minako-sensei's intense training), and my figure skating is going well. I was able to land triples now and I'm in the process of learning my first quad - the quad salchow.

Momoi-san and I still kept in touch, giving me updates on what's happening in the basketball side of things. Apparently Seirin, a fairly new team, has caught the attention of the Generation of Miracles after the school acquired an American returnee by the name of Kagami Taiga.

Yuuri has been very active in the figure skating world and was able to compete internationally as well. I, on the other hand, have already started competing locally and getting my name being heard by the Japanese Skating Federation (JSF).

"Tsuya-kun!" Yuuri said as he sprinted across the room where all of my papers were laid spread across the table. The company's continuously flourishing after acquiring Victor Nikiforov, a world-famous figure skater, to model the product of one of my companies.

"Yuuri-kun, what is it?" I asked as I removed the glasses. Reading a ton of letters, memorandums, and contracts have led me to acquire glasses.

"Cialdani Celestino has agreed to coach us!" Yuuri said with a huge smile.

"Congratulations Yuuri-kun! Though forgive me for asking this, but did you say 'us'?" I asked as I saw Yuuri's happy smile disappear and his nerves have started to kick in.

"Ah yes, well about that." Yuuri started as he scratched the back of his head. "Remember the application for becoming a part of Cialdani's team of figure skaters?"

I nod in confirmation to his question. Looking back, Yuuri was rather weird when he said that he wants to record my free skate that led me to winning Japan Nationals.

"Well you see, I also applied you to be a part of Cialdani's team of figure skaters. Lo and behold, Cialdani said that he wants to take us both in!" Yuuri said with a small smile.

"I-I didn't..... Yuuri I can't believe you did this." I said in disbelief. I know that I am still starting to put my name in the figure skating world but to have a coach to teach me, and Celestino Cialdani to boot? That means a lot. I have been busy these past couple of months due to project after project with Victor Nikiforov and to be honest, I was nervous when I found out that Yuuri wanted to apply to be a part of Cialdani's group of figure skaters. He will get in, that much I know of becauae he has the potential. I said to myself. Because of this, I would not only be able to expand the company internationally, but also I can start honing and fine-tuning my skills in figure skating.

"A-are you mad? Look I am sorry that I applied you without your consent and a---" Yuuri started.

"No, no! I am not mad Yuuri-kun. In fact, I am thankful that you did that. Thank you, Yuuri. Now I get to further enhance my skills in figure skating while at the same time spend more time with my best friend." I said with a small smile. When Yuuri saw my smile, his whole face lit up like Christmas.

"Tsuya-kun, we get to make our dreams come true! The hard part about accepting this is that we need to go to Detroit since Celestino is based there and basically we need to get our college degrees in US." Yuuri said with a tinge of fear.

"Don't worry about the financial aspect of our transfer. I'll let Hinako-san to process our papers for our residence in the States. I'll also ask Kaito-kun to look for colleges and universities in the United States, as well as an apartment for us to stay in. I'll also have to inform Reizō-sensei for this." I said as I started to draft the message.

"B-but Tsuya-kun, I-"

"Stop right there, Yuuri-kun. Please don't feel guilty about this. I **want** to do this. You and your family were there when I was at my lowest. You re-introduced ballet and figure skating to me. You were there whenever stress would eat me alive by letting me out of the house for a short while. All of the things that you and your family did will never equate to every money that I get after every successful project. Your family adopted me, in a way. This is just my way of helping you, so please don't feel bad about it." I said as I looked at Yuuri in the eye, to let him see that I am serious in this. That I don't expect anything in return, because he and his family have done so much for me.

"I-alright. Thank you, Tsuya-kun." Yuuri said with a small smile. I replied in kind.

"Come, let us go to the onsen and give the family some great news." I said as we started to head out towards Yu-Topia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konichiwa! Here's a crossover that not all people have thought of.
> 
> In this story, Katsuki Yuuri will be two years older than Kuroko Tetsuya and also he (Kuroko Tetsuya) will be academically gifted and filthy rich as well.
> 
> This story will follow the timeline of Yuri!!! On Ice (so that you won't get confused with the pacing and all).
> 
> I hope you like this chapter because I can see the possibility of the characters from both Kuroko no Basuke and Yuri!!! On Ice converging hehe. 
> 
> Feel free to send some kudos or suggestions to further improve the flow of the story! ☺️


	2. Memories of the Past

**Tetsuya's POV**

I was fixing my stuff for whatever I would need for my one-way trip to Detroit. It has been two months since we had received the news of me and Yuuri getting in to be a part of Ciladani's group of figure skaters, and a month since we got accepted at Wayne State University (WSU) with my degrees in Global Supply Chain Management and Management. Yuuri also got into the same university, with a degeee in Dance. It was not normally accepted in WSU to take two different degrees at the same time, but thanks to my ~persuasive~ skills, I convinced them that I deserve a chance.

I was shifting through my stuff when a certain jersey caught my eye.

'Teiko #16'

Suddenly memory after memory came to me like a tidal wave.

 

**_Flashback_ **

_"Tetsu, come on! We have got to practice our passes since it was not good enough." A tanned dark-haired boy was grinning at the tealnet with twinkling blue eyes._

_"Aominecchi!!! You're hoarding Kurokocchi again!!!! It's my turn right? After all, I still don't understand how the team dynamics work here. Therefore I need Kurokocchi to train meeee!!!" A blond-haired boy was running towards the two with a chesire cat smile and golden irises twinkling in excitement._

_"Aomine, Kise. Stop this utter nonsense. Kuroko and I have projects that need to be finished. Unlike you two buffoons, I like Kuroko valuing academics as high as basketball." A green-haired man was adjusting his glasses as he glared at both Aomine and Kise with a promise of death. His left hand was bandaged to perfection while his right hand is holding a blue stapler, his lucky item for the day._

_"Mido-chin, Mine-chin, Kise-chin. Kuro-chin promised to accompany me to this sweets place in Tokyo now. We'll be eating lots and lots of Vanilla desserts." A tall purple-haired boy was slowly walking towards the four as he is chewing what looks to be Maiubo._

_"Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, stop it. Let Kuroko decide who wants to spend his Friday afternoon with. Although both Kuroko and I may need this time to plot certain strategies for the next succeeding matches." A red-haired boy was looming over the five. A chilling aura was emitted and the four who were complaining felt it._

_"Minna-san. Can we all just do the things that you want to do with me? So that it would save time and that we could all bond together." The tealnet, who happened to be Kuroko Tetsuya told Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, and Akashi Seijuro with a small smile._

_"Fine." "Hmmmm, alright, whatever Kurokocchi wants." "It's not like I have a choice, nanodayo." "Okaaaaay." "Alright, Kuroko. We'll do that." Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, and Akashi said at once when they saw Kuroko's small smile._

* * *

_For the past few weeks, I have seen how each of my teammates suddenly changed. It all_ _started when Aomine-kun ditching practice because he realized that no one in the circuit could give him the thrill of giving your all._

_"Aomine-kun, let's go to practice."_   
_"Tetsu, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to?! Get that to your thick skull okay?"_   
_"But Aomine-kun, our dyna-"_   
_"Tetsu, I don't know how to receive your passes anymore. And at this point, I don't care. The only one who can beat me is me."_

* * *

_Then_ _it followed by Kise-kun getting affected by Aomine-kun's absence in the team practice. He now believes that basketball is a bore and a chore that needs to be made. Because of this, he now prioritizes modelling over basketball._

_"But Kise-kun, what about practice?"  
"For someone who still needs to render practice would mean that that person is weak. Obviously I don't need practice to further hone my skills. And we don't need people like you who are naturally weak."_

* * *

_Midorima-kun followed the trend. He lost the motivation to practice because it's fun and now_ _practices because he just wants his shots to be perfect._

_"Domo, Midorima-kun, I would like to-"_  
_"Kuroko. I am busy. Talk to Kise or Aomine for all I care."_  
 _"But Midorima-kun, what about the project for Secondary Japanese?"_  
 _"Oha Asa said that Cancers must stay away from Aquarius people for they give bad luck. Stay away from me Kuroko. And I don't need your help for the project in Secondary Japanese."_

* * *

_The worst was Murasakibara-kun. He not only got bored with the team practice, but he also challenged Akashi-kun to a one-on-one, claiming that he won't be following someone who is weak. In the end, Akashi-kun won the one-on-one, but came with a heavy price. Instead of two ruby red orbs that would look at you, they are now heterochromic - one ruby red, and one golden orange. Aside from the change in the color of Akashi-kun's eyes, his personality did a complete 360 change. Akashi-kun is now colder, more manipulative, and more calculating._

_"Are, you're so weak I could crush you with my bare hands." Murasakibara said to me one time after the team practice._

* * *

_The icing on the cake I guess would be Akashi-kun. The warm, encouraging Akashi-kun became cold and distant, calculating and a tad bit manipulative._

_"Akashi-kun, I-"  
"Tetsuya, you have not improved to my liking. Please do make sure that next team practice you have something up on your sleeve or else you may lose your spot in the first string."_

* * *

_Weeks went by and it was the Teiko-Meiko match. I was put off the match because I got injured in the semi-finals, that coincidentially happened on the same day. I woke up and wanted to watch the game, hoping that Akashi-kun have taken my half-awaken plea seriously._

_When I saw the game, my heart was shredded completely. The whole team was just manipulating the game, making Meiko utterly hopeless. The game ended, with 111-11._

_That wasn't a game, that was just a testament as to how arrogant the team are._

_I rushed towards Ogiwara Shigehiro, one of my childhood friends, when I saw the devastation written on his face. I couldn't help but do the same. I was about to approach him but he ran away from me._

_And that must have been the worst reply that I have ever gotten from someone like Shigehiro._

* * *

_I decided to resign to the basketball team. Mainly because the team is not the same, and that they have treated me like trash. Another reason is that my family has been receiving numerous death threats and that my parents felt that I should be more protected by cutting whatever extra-curricular that I have, and that I should live with them now. I just went along with it just because._

_My friends did not know that I am rich. I made the pretense of living a normal life because I didn't want anyone to know that I was related to Kuroko Akihiro and Kuroko Akari. Kuroko Akihiro is one of the most successful business tycoons in all of Asia while Kuroko Akari is one of the most well-respected neurosurgeons in America and Europe. Aside from being a well-respected neurosurgeon, Kuroko Akari came from a long line of old money, and there are rumors where her line came from Japanese royalty, but that was never resolved._

_I'm their only child, so it's natural that they tend to be overprotective. Yet despite that, they went along with my plan of being introduced as Kuroko Tetsuya, an average tealnet with average grades and an average life who lives alone in a small apartment. It was a great idea since most people, even Akashi-kun, didn't recognize me as the son of Kuroko Akihiro and Kuroko Akira, since their child never went with them to formal events. Plus plus both Akihiro and Akira have black hair, while I have tealnet hair, a trait that I got from my paternal grandmother._

_"Tsuya, what's the matter? I didn't expect for you to go along with your father's suggestion so quickly? We actually expected you to protest and say no." Akira asked as he went to her son who is studying Philosophy._

_Aside from Teiko, I am is also a student at the International School of Geneva. I'm taking online classes at the aforementioned school since I'm based in Japan and still putting up the facade of an average student._

_Despite their busy schedules, they make it a point to attend most of my matches (inconspicuously) and to bond with me once ever two weeks._

_"Mom, they all changed." I said, thick with emotion._

_"Oh Tsuya, come here." Akira said as she hugged her son very tightly. She knows how hard it is for Tetsuya to make friends and so she believes that this must be a big blow to Tetsuya's little confidence about friendships._

_"What about Shigehiro? And Yuuri? They didn't change, did they?"_

_"Shigehiro-kun won't talk to me, not after the Teiko-Meiko match. Yuuri-kun's still busy with his studies, I wouldn't want to impose on him."_

_"Nonsense, I believe Yuuri would always make time for you. Come on, let's go to Hasetsu and visit Yuuri and his family. I do miss Hiroko's katsudon, they are just divine." Akira said with a smile._

_For the first time in a long while, I smiled._

* * *

_My father got free time and so it was with a happy cheer that the whole Kuroko family went to Hasetsu. They arrived at Hasetsu at 1 in the afternoon and are already inside the car, en route to Yu-Topia Akatsuki._

_"Oh man, thank goodness for this break! I mean business has been successful and all but I haven't had the time to spend with my lovely wife and amazing kid." Akihiro said as he was driving towards Yu-Topia._

_"Oh Akihiro, you and your words. But I do have to agree with you. It's been a long while since we last did this. And I get to eat Hiroko's katsudon again! And we get to see Tsuya skate!" Akira said, gushing at the thought of his son skating again._

_"Thank you for doing this, Mom and Dad. I do need a break from everything." I said with a smile._

_"Nonsense son, I know what happened at Teiko, and I can't help but blame the school for putting so much pressure on you guys. I mean you're still in middle school and yet they expect you to sprout gold medal after gold medal." Akihiro said, fuming at the thought of his son losing his friends because of the pressure coming from the school administration._

_"I know dad, and it sucks big time that they gave into the pressure." I said with a sad smile._

_"Well kiddo, we'll spend the weekend at the onsen, soaking ourselves in it, while eating Hiroko's katsudon. Not only that, but you'll also spend time with Yuuri." Akihiro said with a small smile._

_"I'd like that dad-DAD WATCH OUT!" I exclaimed as a car was suddenly driving towards us._

_The car rammed into Tetsuya's car hard. Tetsuya's car flipped for a number of times before it crashed. From the outside, you would see a shiny expensive car in total wreckage._

_I tried to stay awake but the gash in my head was keeping me from doing it._

_"D-dad? M-mom?" I asked in a half-conscious state._

_What I saw would forever haunt me._

_My dad was obviously dead, with blood flowing from his head and arms. My mom was in the same state as my dad's, only that she was conscious enough to say something to me, looking at me with eyes full of love and pride._

_"Be strong Tsuya. Your mom and dad will always be here for you. We love you."_

_After that, I lost consciousness._

* * *

_"Tsuya?"_

_"Tsuya, wake up."_

_"Tsuya."_

_I was awoken with the smell of antiseptic and white walls._

_"Oh thank goodness you're finally awake."_

_"Yu-Yuuri-kun?"_

_"Yes Tsuya, Yuuri's here to save the day." Yuuri said with his eyes twinkling (probably trying not to cry) and a smile so wide that it must be a miracle for me to be alive._

_"How long was I out?" I asked as I tried to stand. Pain stabbed me in the head as I tried to sit up._

_"Three weeks Tsuya." Yuuri said as I took in the surroundings. A heart monitor was attached to me. Flowers were also there, littered across the room._

_"Where are mom and dad, Yuuri-kun?" I asked, dread filling me as I saw Yuuri-kun's face crumpled into one of pure anguish._

_"Your dad died on the spot, while your mom died after a few hours of being inside the hospital. Your parents are already buried at the Aoyama Cemetery, where most of your family members are buried. Reizō-sensei was able to shut the media up about your whereabouts, stating that you did not have the heart to go out because of the instant loss and that 'you' send your regards to those who would like to send you condolences. Reizō-sensei was also able to handle your father's company while you were in a coma."_

_I stopped listening to Yuuri after hearing my parents' deaths. I can't believe that the two people who believed in me and loved me unconditionally are also gone._

_"Tsuya? Tsuya-kun!" Yuuri said as he saw the utter devastation on Tetsuya's eyes. His face may have been expressionless, but his eyes clearly show how saddened and devastated he is of what happened._

_"I-I need a moment to be alone, Yuuri-kun. Thank you for telling me this." I said after a few minutes of silence._

_"A-Alright, but if you need anything, I'm just here." Yuuri said as he left the room._

_Once Yuuri was out of the room, the tears that were threatening to fall earlier suddenly flowed like waterfalls._

* * *

_The doctor explained the damages to my body. Apparently, because of the accident, I broke my right wrist, leading to it being cast for 2 months. Given that I was an exceptional passing specialist, the doctor cautioned me to stop doing strenuous activities on the wrist, leading to the conclusion that I must quit basketball._

_To be honest, I was numb when the doctor prohibited me from playing basketball. Not only did I lose my parents to the accident, but I also lost any chance of playing basketball again._

_Despite that, I stood up and moved on. Or tried to since there are a number of things to accomplish. It has been a few days since I woke up, and since then I met up with Reizō-sensei a number of times on what I should do with the fate of the company, as well as my future plans on my schooling. I have been trained under my dad about the conglomerate but I wasn't prepared to handle it full-time, now that my dad and mom have passed away._

_We went with all the necessary steps and I will now become the head of Kuroko Group of Companies (KGoC) after two weeks, in time for my third year at Teiko as well as my term at Geneva International School to end._

_Reizō-sensei also understood my plans of transferring the base to Hasetsu and so now we both started to transfer all the necessary papers to an apartment loft in Hasetsu. Reizō-sensei also made sure to apply me to the same high school where Yuuri is studying, with an additional requirement of having me accelerated to third year high school. The only problem that stands in the way would be if Auntie Hiroko, Yuuri-kun's mom, will say yes to me living alone._

_Reizō-sensei, or Nijimura Reizō, is actually my dad's personal attorney and best friend. They were best friends since infants and since then they both worked hand-in-hand to make KGoC a reality. Right now Reizō-sensei has a firm under his name and a family of four. Nijimura Reizō is Nijimura Shuzo's father, hence why me and Shuzo-senpai are close. But I told Shuzo-senpai to treat me like any other player since it would be suspicious as to how an average kid knew a son of one of the most successful lawyers in Japan._

_**Flashback ends** _

 

I didn't realize that I was swallowed up with the memories of the past. I guess this would be the sign that I need to let go of the past and look forward to the future. I will be meeting with Momoi-san for the last time tomorrow so maybe that's another reason as to why I suddenly remembered what happened.

To be very honest, I am not mad at what happened. Thanks to my dad, I was able to let go of the anger and see how the pressures of the school got to their heads. Unfortunately, they lost that battle and were now consumed by both arrogance and lack of empathy against their opponents.

The next day, I went to this local coffee shop in Tokyo to meet up with Momoi-san. As I was approaching the cafe, a blur of pink was already running towards me.

"Tetsu-kuuuun!" Momoi Satsuki exclaimed as she hugged the life of me.

"M-Momoi-san. Domo." I said with a small smile. It has been more than a year since I last saw her.

"Tetsu-kun, it's been so long, how are you?" Momoi-san asked as we went inside the cafe. It helps that I know the owner of the cafe and since I was able to inform him that I would be coming, Haru-senpai was kind enough to close the whole of second floor for privacy.

"I am fine, Momoi-san. A lot has happened over the past year. Thank you for attending my parents' wakes, even if I was not physically there." I said. Out of everyone in the GOM, only Momoi-san knew of my profile, since she is the team manager and the only person I trusted explicitly.

"You're welcome Tetsu-kun. While I am happy that we are able to catch up now, texting can only do so much." And so with that statement, Momoi-san and I caught up on what happened with both of our lives. While she is sad, knowing I can't play basketball again, she is happy for me since I found passion in both ballet and figure skating.

"Momoi-san, how is **everyone** doing?" I asked the very elusive question.

"Well Seirin actually won the Winter Cup, beating all the teams with each Miracle. After each loss, each Miracle realized the importance of teamwork and well, after the Cup concluded, they went out and looked for you." Momoi-san said.

"I can't believe that they would actually look for a worthless person like me." I can't help but say it. Hearing what Momoi-san said made me melancholy and a tad bit bittersweet.

"Don't say that Tetsu-kun!!! You are what glued the team together. One by one, they realized just how disgusted they were with what they did to you and had the time to look for you. Heck even Akashi-kun used his resources and tried to locate you, but unfortunately even he was unsuccessful." Momoi-san said with a look of pure anguish.

"I don't know if I should believe you, given what they did to my self-confidence. But I do wish them well, since we did bond together, once upon a time. Don't mistake for what I said though, I am neither mad, nor bitter at what happened, but rather I'm just not sure if what we had was something worth memorable. You do know of my feelings towards those five." I said, voice somber.

Momoi-san was the only person who knew of my repressed fellings towards the five. And yes, in simpler terms, I love those five. But what they did was actually a blow to my self-esteem and to my feelings as well. 

"I should tell you Momoi-san, that I will be leaving tomorrow for Detroit. I told you in one of my messages that I was able to skip two grade levels and I have now graduated from High school. During the past year, I have taken refuge in both ballet and figure skating and a renowned coach has recruited me and Yuuri-kun to be a part of his team. I would want you to be updated to what is going on with me and as since you're my friend, I'd like to keep in touch with you while I'm halfway across the world." I added.

"Tetsu-kun... I don't know what to say, or rather feel. I am happy that you happily found something in the form of ballet and figure skating. Sad that you're going to be halfway across the world. Excited for what's in store with your career. And overall down since I'll be losing someone like you." Momoi-san said while removing a stray tear.

"I will talk with you, once in a while. I mean it won't be scheduled but I will make sure to always update you on what's happening." I said.

"Tetsu-kun..." Momoi-san said as she stood up and hugged me.

* * *

It was the day that Yuuri-kun and I are waiting for. All of the heavy things were shipped off to an apartment that Reizō-sensei got for us. Apparently, someone also got the apartment that I chose, so Reizō-sensei was able to fix the legalities and drafted an agreement with the previous owner (I may have bought the apartment because it was already perfect), who happens to be a Thai named Phichit Chulanont. 

"Are you ready, Tsuya-kun?" Yuuri asked with a small smile, Vicchan in his arms. We'll be taking the family private plane en route to Detroit.

"Never been ready, Yuuri-kun. Never been ready." I said with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another update! Man, if I were to be honest, this has been one loooong chapter. And filled with feelings that may (or may not) be what you're expecting. 
> 
> Well anyway, I do hope you like it! Feel free to drop a comment for suggestions to further improve the story. If you lovr it, don't hesitate to send me kudos. Oh and if you really love the story, the by all means add it to your bookmark list. 
> 
> PS. I had the foresight to let Yuuri bring Vicchan to Detroit, seeing as he'll be rooming with someone who loves puppies too (*cough* Kuroko Tetsuya *cough*). Though the canon from the Yuri!!! On Ice arc will change ~just~ a bit, nonetheless the overall flow will be somewhat the same.
> 
> See you next week! ☺️


	3. Settling in, dawn of the new me

**Yuuri's POV**

After a gruelling 15 hour flight from Hasetsu to Detroit, the plane has finally landed and I can tell you just how awe-struck I am at how bright the lights are in Detroit, a stark contrast to the soft lights that I grew accustomed to in Hasetsu.

While I was on the verge of sleepwalking with Vicchan in my arms, I saw Tsuya walking over to a middle-aged man, who apparently was giving the rundown of what to expect in Detroit.

"Ne Yuuri-kun, let's go? The apartment that was recently furnished is waiting for us. Apparently, Phichit Chulanont is already there, he's just waiting for us to arrive. Upon checking my phone (I had it change to Detroit time so that I wouldn't be too confused), it said '07:37'.

We headed inside a heavily tinted car towards the apartment that Tsuya bought for us. Once arriving at the destination, I could see the reasons why Tsuya got this place. The apartment was a four-bedroom apartment loft with baby yellow walls, making the apartment feel more homey. The furniture probably came from a designer's collection since it was a tad bit detailed than the ones that my mom would buy at a local furniture store in Hasetsu. The apartment loft is also big and wide, resolving Tsuya-kun's severe case of claustrophobia.

While taking in the apartment that will serve as our home for the next four years or so, a boy with tanned skin, black hair, and twinkling gray eyes barged in on us. Literally.

"Hi!!!!! You must be Yuuri Katsuki and... huh, where is Tetsuya Kuroko?"

Used to this kind of situation to everyone he meets, he spoke up to make his presence known.

"I'm here, Chulanont-san." He politely said while I waited for the impending shock from him. I saw how his eyes widen and screamed. Not a surprise for someone who is meeting Tsuya for the first time. Once he got over the shock, he sheepishly grinned.

"Oh! I didn't notice you there. I'm sorry about that." He said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Since all of us are here, we should have a photo to remember! So... Selfie!!!!" The boy said as he suddenly took off his phone and took a picture of us three, surprise written on our faces.

"Good afternoon Chulanont-san. I am Tetsuya Kuroko and this is my childhood friend Yuuri Katsuki. Thank you for allowing me to buy this apartment loft from you and as per agreement, whatever pictures that you'll be taking of us three will not be posted on any social media." Tsuya said as he grasped the hands of Phichit.

Huh so that must be the other boy that we'll be rooming with.

"Yes yes, I do understand your need of privacy, and that I will uphold the terms of the agreement since you did a complete revamp of the loft. I'm Phichit Chulanont from Thailand, and I'm so excited to finally have roommates!" The thai said as he hugged us both.

"Nice to meet you Chulanont-kun. Ano, we would want to know where we will be putting our bags since we want to rest." I said as I indicated the many bags that were surrounding me and Tsuya.

If there's one thing that I am most grateful for (and mind you, Tsuya-kun has done a lot for me and my family), it would be the fact that Tsuya-kun here forced me to learn Elementary, Secondary, and Advanced English. It was tough mind you, as we were taught by an expert in Japan plus we were forced to use it for the past three months before we left Hasetsu. But it was all worth it in the end as we are both now proficient in both Japenese and English (written and oral).

* * *

 The first few weeks were hell mind you, as we both made ourselves accustomed to the new schedule that we had. Every morning, Phichit and I would wake up at 5am for a jog and would return home at 6:30am, during which time we would be fixing ourselves for morning practice that would take up from 8-10 in the morning. After which, we would have classes from 12-5 and then we go home and do our homeworks. The cycle would then be repeated on the next day.

Tsuya has a more complicated schedule. He would wake up at 4am for a jog, then arrive at home to fix his stuff. After which, he would head over to school from 7-12 noon for his classes (he's taking two degrees mind you!!!!). After that, he looks over at his company from 1-5pm. Then right after that he heads over to Celestino's rink for evening practice from 5-9pm. The cycle would then be repeated on the next day.

I admit, it was rather hard to adjust to Celestino's schedule but the results were instantaneous - I was able to flawlessly execute triples (to be particular, the triple axel), make the step sequence look like a child's play, as well as land a Quad Toe Loop to boot while Tsuya was able to master not only triples, but most of the Quadruples as well - namely the Salchow, Toe Loop, Lutz, and sometimes the Flip. Many coaches who have seen Tsuya now label him as the next Nikiforov but Tsuya tries not to be affected by it since despite all the fast pacing of our lives, he manages to handle the KGoC with ease.

The pressure is still there, since many figure skating analysts have compared me and Tsuya a number of times. There were even circumstances when the anxiety got a bit too much. But Tsuya, Phichit, and Vicchan were there, reminding me just how great I am in figure skating. And according to Tsuya, if there's one thing that he doesn't have, it would be my amazing step sequence and how I was able to interpret the theme flawlessly.

"Besides, I'd give anything to be a basketball player again Yuuri-kun, to be very honest". Tsuya said to me one time while we were doing additional laps inside the rink.

"Then why are you still in figure skating and ballet?" I asked as we were in the process of cooling down.

"Well. Both figure skating and ballet were my refuge you see. During the time when everything was falling apart, it was both figure skating and ballet who saved me, and you who served as my guiding light. I'm not even joking actually. I have no idea if I have the courage to leave the ice and give my all in the family company." Tsuya said after much contemplation.

* * *

I still find it funny when I remember how Phichit was super wary (and scared) of Tsuya and his way of of appearing out of the blue. There were even times when Phichit would shout at the top of his lungs whenever Tsuya would arrive whenever we need him. But over time Phichit got used to Tsuya's presence (or lack thereof) and it became a bet between us three as to how many times can he make Ciao Ciao (Cialdani Celestino) get a mini-heart attack.

Once Phichit got used to Tsuya's presence (as well as Phichit successfully breaking down Tsuya's walls), they became fast friends and over time they became super close because apparently, they both share a love of cute animals (for Phichit it would be hamsters, while Tsuya has his love for puppies and dogs). Aside from sharing cute animals, they also bonded because of me (and my wild and embarassing experiences) and made it to a point that they would talk about it in front of me.

* * *

Phichit and I were walking along Detroit, Vicchan happily walking in front of us. It was our day off and Tsuya is not with us as he went to a business meeting with a prospect business partner for his corporation. We're on our way to this coffee shop that we three frequented.

"Hey Yuuri. Remember our first few weeks? When Tsuya was rather distant of me?"

Oh yeah, I remember that. The first three months were hell for me. Tsuya was giving Phichit the stink eye (or I assumed that was what I was seeing) because he had a hard time to trust Phichit (not after what happened to him with the GOM). And Phichit was crying (crocodile tears) on why his friend was giving him the cold shoulder and the stink eye.

"Oh yeah, I do. But remember that instance you may have saved Tsuya's life?"

Oh that, Phichit remembers that with clarity. It was the second month of us three living at the apartment loft when Tsuya went inside the house with a dark aura. Apparently, one of the PR (Public Relations) people that he had botched up the event that Tsuya's was meticulously overseeing (it was a stakeholders' dinner of the corporation, and the very first that Tsuya was hosting for the company). The PR person (Tsuya wasn't able to give us a name because he was too mad just by thinking of him or her) forgot to hire a photographer for the event. It was vital to have an official photographer so that the stakeholders feel that they are important, as well as a reference to be used for future events that Tsuya's company will host.

Yuuri also remembered how Phichit was ready to volunteer as a photographer (he was majoring in Photography and so he has the equipment that a professional photographer would need) for the event and it took Phichit's insane photographs and my puppy eyes for Tsuya to say yes.

And I remember how surprised Tsuya was of Phichit's shots. Since then, Tsuya would hire Phichit as the official photographer (oftentimes, the only photographer) of all major events of the company. Sometimes, Tsuya would give him projects for some of the products under Tsuya's company. Aside from that, Tsuya was able to trust Phichit and was able to divulge some of his problems to Phichit, and Phichit would help him to either (1) Let go of the hurt that Tsuya has for what happened or (2) Make him happy by watching _The Skater and King_.

"Hahaha Yuuri, oh those were good times. And it was because of Tsuya that I was able to earn enough money to support myself here. And up until now Tsuya would give me projects that were worth thousands."

I looked up at the sky and saw how so many stars are twinkling right now. It's been 5 months already and I honestly didn't expect for me to find a great friend in Phichit and also to deepen the friendship that I have with Tsuya.

Indeed, life is good. And I hope it stays that way. For myself and Tsuya's sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konichiwa! I really do apologize for posting this late but here you go! The past few weeks have been stressful since I have been adjusting to my new schedule but I still try my best to give you only the best. 
> 
> This chapter is set in Yuuri's point-of-view so you lot get a feel of what he thinks of this whole ordeal (and as you can see, I have decided to let Vicchan go with them to Detroit).
> 
> I may only be able to post once every month since I want to make sure that I'm giving you nothing but the best for this story. 
> 
> Myself and @otakutin can't wait for the next succeeding chapters as this is considered the start of a heavy feels trip. 
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you (!!!!) for you numerous kudos, hits, and comments! We (myself and @otakutin) greatly appreciate it. ❤️
> 
> Until then! ☺️


	4. Seven years too long

**Aomine's POV**

"Great job guys. We're able to close another case. That being said, you can rest now for the weekend. I won't be expecting you early on Monday alright? You deserve this mini-break. Oh and Aomine, make sure you haul your sorry ass home and not get passed out to a bar. Again." Imayoshi-senpai said as he gave me the look.

I glared at Imayoshi-senpai for making me feel like a kid. I am 23 years old already, for crying out loud! One of the best police officers in Tokyo.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Ja, I'll be off then." I said as I got my bag and went out of the station. The cold breeze reminded me of a long forgotten memory, one that I have suppressed for seven years.

 

**_Flasback_ **

_Momoi has done it. I got curious with the third string gym. According to her, someone has been practicing there and that no one has seen anybody practicing, thus concluding that a ghost must have been residing there for who knows how long._

_Today has been one gruelling practice. For a vice-captain, Akashi is ruthless in finetuning us to our very best. Despite my arms aching, I can't help but go towards the third string gym, just to prove to Momoi that there are no such things as ghosts._

_I got inside and I could've sworn that I heard the sqeak of a pair of feet running to and fro the court. Dread came to me like a tidal wave when I realize that Momoi may have been right._

_"Aomine-kun?"_

_"Waaaaaah!!!!! Oh my god please don't kill me. I have a lot to live. Oh kami-sama I am so sorry for doing whatever it is that made you hate me so." I said as I covered my ears and curled like a ball._

_"Ano, Aomine-kun. I'm right here"_

_Flashback ends_

_Unconsciously, a bittersweet smile was formed. After remembering the very first time we met, memory after memory resurfaced._

_Flashback_

_"I'll help you become a part of the first string! People like you who love basketball with all of their heart deserve it as much as I do!"_

_"Hai, Aomine-kun. Let's both do our best." A tealnette haired boy said as they both fistbumped, signifying the start of a beautiful yet tragic friendship._

_\--_

_"Nice pass Tetsu!" I said as I balled my fist for a fistbump with my partner._

_\--_

_"Aomine-kun, let's go to practice."_

_"Tetsu, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to?! Get that to your thick skull okay?"_

_"But Aomine-kun, our dyna-"_

_"Tetsu, I don't know how to receive your passes anymore. And at this point, I don't care. The only one who can beat me is me."_

_\--_

_"Tetsu....quit the basketball team?"_

_\--_

_"Tetsu's parents died in an accident?"_

**_Flasback ends_ **

 

Suddenly, a lone tear fell and I can't help but be angry at myself because I was one of the reasons on why the shadow to my light was broken. My partner in everything, Kuroko Tetsuya.

The moment when I found out that not only he resigned from the basketball team, but also his parents died in an accident was when I realized how much I don't know about the tealnette. And how much of a jerk I was when I shrugged him off like yesterday's trash. I hoped and prayed that we would meet again in basketball, but I found out from Momoi (of all people) that he left and went to who knows where. The whole of high school was okay for me; thanks to Seirin, the GOM, and that Bakagami, but it wasn't the same since Tetsu wasn't there with me as my rival. When he left, that was where I realized that I had feelings for the tealnette.

For the past couple of years, I tried to fill that void by hooking up with boys and girls (I found out that I was bisexual the hard way) but no one can replace the tealnette. Heck, I even relied on alcohol to make me forget the hurt expression on Tetsu's face.

But that all stopped when I was accepted in the police force and had Imayoshi-senpai as my superior. If it wasn't for him as well as the rest of the GOM, I'd still be a drunken mess.

I hope that when the time comes I would see him again, I hope I could ask for his forgiveness and be his friend, at the most. I'm not even hoping for a shot at his heart, not when I can remember clear as day on how much he was hurt because of me.

* * *

**Kise's POV**

"Good evening everyone. This is your captain speaking. Please go back to your seats and fasten your seatbelts as we will be landing at Narita International Airport in 15 minutes. Thank you for choosing Japan Airlines to fly with us. Have a great day." I said to the comm microphone and resumed to navigating the 355-seater airplane towards Narita International Airport.

The plane landed smoothly and I can't help but smile as another trip was successful.

"Kise, wanna go to karaoke today? I mean we have our days off after we replaced Nakatawa-san and Hisashi-kun for this trip." Fujioka Takashi, my vice-captain said as we walked out of the airport.

"No thanks Fujiokacchi, I'll just go home and rest. The two straight trips drained the life force out of me-ssu." I said with a small smile.

"Ja, suit yourself. Stay safe Kise. And see you in a few days." Fujiokacchi said as he hailed a cab going who knows where.

I was able to hail a cab, just a few minutes after Fujiokacchi left.

I got off the cab and went straight towards the lavish apartment complex that I got. Years of modelling got me living comfortably and this apartment is a testament of how far I've come.

Thinking about Teiko made me bitter after all. I mean I admit that not all of my memories at Teiko were bad. Some memories were actually nice. Others were funny. But then my stay at Teiko ended with a bad note with news about my favorite tealnette.

 

**_Flashback_ **

_I was on my way towards the basketball gym to apply as a member of the team. I_ admit, _the team's standing was what compelled me to go and apply. And hey who knows, I might get the spot._

 _The try out was a walk in the park and it wasn't a surprise when I got accepted in the first string. What did surprise me though was the_ trainer.

_I mean why in the world would Akashicchi assign me to a wimpy kid named Kuroko Tetsuya (there is a chance I might forget the name) to train me the basics of basketball._

_But as time went by, I realize that Kurokocchi is not like any player out there. He supports people and genuinely believes in the team's potential. You could say that the turning point of my life would be when I played with the third string and understood the concept of teamwork._

_\--_

_Months went by and I could have sworn that the team acts like a family, with Akashicchi as the head and Midorimacchi as the matron of the family. Aominecchi and Murasakibaracchi as the delinquent kids. I take the role of_ the the baby _boy of the family while Kurokocchi can either be the mother hen (seriously Kurokocchi's concern can sometimes surpass that of Midorimacchi's) or the other baby._

 _The pressure of being the best team in Japan can be stressful, especially since the school wants to be the best (hence the motto 'Victory is_ eveything _') and that most of the teams don't pose_ as _a challenge to us. We try to not let that affect us but unfortunately, we can only take so much._

 _Aominecchi started to_ distant _himself from the team. He started to skip practices and declaring that the only person who can beat him is himself._

_Midorimacchi followed the trend, focusing more on fine-tuning his shots and less of the teamwork and relying on the team._

_I started to distance myself from the team as well; focusing more on my booming_ modelling _career than the team._

 _It was one fine Tuesday, and I was already going out of school for a_ photoshoot _. This photoshoot is important because the company who hired me can either make my career better or worse. I was surprised when I bumped into someone, and I plastered on a fake smile when I saw that it was Kurokocchi._

 _"Kise-_ kun _, where are you going?" the_ tealnette _asked._

 _"Kurokocchi!!!! I'll be going out for a shoot-_ ssu _. I already notified Akashicchi about it and he gave me the go signal to not go to practice." This was obviously a lie, as I was on my way to ditching practice without Akashicchi's knowledge._

 _"But Kise-_ kun _, what about practice?"_

_For some reason, I got fed up of seeing his monotonous face, and I may have misinterpreted his question._

_"For someone who still needs to render practice would mean that that person is weak._ Obviously _I don't need practice to further hone my skills. And we don't need people like you who are naturally weak." I coldly said._

_Once I uttered these words, I saw how his eyes widen and showed hurt. From that moment on, I wanted to say that it was a joke and that I really didn't mean it. But it was too late since a second after his eyes portrayed hurt, they became expressionless again. And dare I say it... cold?_

_"I understand Kise-_ kun _. I'll inform Akashi-_ kun _about this for you. Good luck on your shoot." Kurokocchi said as he walked away from me, going to the gym._

_And right at that moment, I could have sworn that he also walked out from my life._

_\--_

_The shoot was successful and after that, project after_ project _got to me. I was also there when Murasakibaracchi challenged Akashicchi to a one-on-one, with Akashicchi winning._

_Nationals (with which we demoralized Kurokocchi's childhood friend's team) was the moment when we last saw Kurokocchi._

_\--_

_Days after Nationals, we found out that Kurokocchi resigned from the team and since then, we all weren't able to see him (probably because he upped his misdirection to a whole new level). And a month after his resignation, we found out that his parents passed away due to an accident in Hasetsu. We didn't know that he was the son of Kuroko Akihito and Kuroko Akari. In hindsight, we should've made the connection between his parents and Kurokocchi._

_I should have been there for him. But I wasn't._

**_Flashback ends_ **

 

The whole time I was in high school was amazing. Kasamatsu-senpai and the rest of Kaijo reminded me again just how important team play is. Then Seirin and Kagamicchi made me realize that there are people out there who will challenge you to give your all. Not to mention the GOM for making your time on the court a living hell (a good hell okay). But it wasn't the same since Kurokocchi wasn't there as my rival.

Before I knew it, high school ended, and the Generation of Miracles all went their separate ways. Despite that, we made sure to meet up once in a while to catch up. Though it wasn't the same since we all know that there is a big hole in our group that only Kurokocchi can fill.

With Kurokocchi absent, I start to remember the little things that Kurokocchi have done for me in a different light. And it was because of it that made me realize that I may have been harboring feelings for the tealnette. It wasn't easy to acknowledge it, mind you. I spent the first couple of months denying it. Then a couple of years after, supressing it.

Now I'm just letting it flow right through me. And hope that one day I get to show Kurokocchi the love that he deserves.

* * *

**Midorima's POV**

"The surgery is successful, and the patient is now being transferred to a private room. Thank you for your cooperation, nanodayo." A man with insanely green hair said as he removed his surgical mask and gloves and addressed the 10 people inside the operating room.

One by one, Midorima Shintarou's group dispersed as the patient was wheeled off to a private room. It has been 15 gruelling hours of removing the patient's heart and replacing it with a new one. Shintarou was walking back to his room when he was tackled by Takao Kazunari, his best friend (not that I care that I have to clarify things nanodayo).

"Shin-chan!!!! Now that the operation's done, can we eat at this ramen place that Tsukihino-senpai went? I really want to try that ramen he was praising." Kazunari said as he glomped at me, not minding the fact that he was still wearing his coat.

"Kazunari, stop this nonsense! And I don't want to go to this ramen place that Tsukihino-senpai recommended to us. Eating ramen is unhealthy for the body." I said as I adjusted my glasses to glare at the raven haired better.

"Ooooh Shin-chan finally said yes! -" "Who said I agree to this idiotic plan?!" "Okay Shin-chan, I'll wait for you at the lobby in 15 minutes okay? Ja neeee"

That Kazunari, honestly. I sighed, resigned at the fact that I have to accompany the raven haired to that ramen place and prove to him once and for all that the ramen there is (not) delicious.

It may have been the melancholy vibe, or even my lucky item for the day (which happens to be a tealnette hanky), but for some reason, my thoughts have drifted to the Phantom Sixth Man of Teiko; the passing specialist, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Thoughts of self-hate and disgust emerged as I remember how I just snubbed Kuroko during third year.

Stop it, nanodayo. There is nothing that you could do now. After all, he must be in a far-off place, far from us.

Despite that, I can’t help but hope that my lucky items for the past couple of years would grant my only wish - which is to see him again; to apologize, and to show him how much I love him.

* * *

**Murasakibara’s POV**

“Are, your vanilla cupcakes will become soggy if you won’t put it inside the display box, Atsushi.” Himuro Tatsuya said as he saw that I spaced out, again.

“Okay, Muro-chin. Have you finished the cakes and the scones?” I asked Muro-chin as I placed the freshly made vanilla cupcakes inside.

“Of course.” Tatsuya said with a smile as he went back inside to get the rest of the pastries.

I can’t help but smile sadly as I change the sign to ‘open’; signifying that Blue Skies is now ready for another busy day.

The pastry shop, which happens to be one of the more famous bake shops in Tokyo, was a result of an intense sugar rush decision with Himuro Tatsuya. Despite how impulsive the decision was, I can’t help but be happy that the store exists. For one thing, this happens to be my tribute to the tealnette that stole my heart.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

You may think that Muro-chin and I are in a relationship. Well, actually we used to be boyfriends, but it turns out that Muro-chin was using me to get over Tai-chin (Kagami Taiga) and I was unconsciously using him to help me move on from Kuro-chin (Kuroko Tetsuya).

By the end of high school, we decided to end things mutually and remain friends. Since then, we were the best of friends, and I’m happy to say that Muro-chin is in a happy relationship with Tai-chin.

Which leads me back to my current predicament - Kuroko Tetsuya.

The guys haven’t received any news about him. Even Aka-chin hasn’t received any word, except that he’s in America.

I hope I get to see Kuro-chin to not only apologize for what I have said to him in middle school, but also to tell him that I love him.

For now, I must make cupcakes.

* * *

**Akashi's POV**

Today has been a pretty hectic day. Meetings left and right consumed most of my morning, and I spent the latter part of the afternoon preparing my proposal for a project with the Kuroko Group of Companies. As I got inside the car, about to go home, I can't help but think of the tealnette.

I can't believe it has been seven years since we last saw Tetsuya. Seven years since we last bonded with him as a whole team.

Looking back, I can't help but be ashamed of how each and everyone of the GOM have done and said to him. Bokushi and Oreshi have come to an agreement that Bokushi was an ass to the one they have both loved (and is still loving).

I also know that Daiki, Ryouta, Shintarou and Atsushi all have feelings for the tealnette. It was a memory that makes me touch my face (after that nasty punch from Daiki). But because of that discussion, we all have come to a conclusion that we are willing to share Tetsuya, if he would let us.

I am in the process of preparing the presentation of a lifetime. I know for a fact that Tetsuya is the current CEO of the Kuroko Group of Companies. I have to make this presentation work so that the KGOC board can’t help but agree to my proposal.

 _“Tetsuya, wait for me. Wait for the team. We’ll get you back. And we’ll make sure to show you how sorry we are, and how much we love you.”_ I said to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! It has been so long since my last update and I do apologize for this. Work has piled up and suddenly I lost the time to simply write. I promised myself to not let this go as it is a crossover that I want to see it through. 
> 
> It may have been over three month’s late, but here you go! Each POV is based on how I see each player, and I do hope that you would see it too.
> 
> Drop a comment or leave a kudos if you love this chapter. Till the next update, lovelies!


End file.
